Last Chance
by tsumesgirl05
Summary: what happens when something goes completely wrong when Eragon and Roran go to save Katrina? What i think will happen in the 3rd book. please R
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Eragon fic. let me know what you think of it

disclaimer: i don't Eragon or any of the characters this goes for the whole story.

"_Little one_" a voice inside a young man's head said. Said boy just rolled over ignoring the voice.

"_GET UP_" the voice yelled, this time the boy sat up in his bed breathing hard from the surprise and rude awakening.

"_What_" he asked to the voice that a had woken him up

"_Nasuada want to see you_" the voice said

"_Ok_" came the reply. The boy got out of bed and got dressed. He grabbed his sword and went to exit the tent but looked over his shoulder at his cousin who was staying in his tent since he didn't have one.

"_Aren't you going to wake him?"_ the voice said

"_No Roran isn't a morning person_." The boy said leaving the tent "_Saphira where are you"_

"_Coming_" came the reply the boy looked up to the sky a saw a dragon flying straight toward him.

"_Mind giving a guy a lift?"_ he asked as the dragon come closer

"_Hop on_" she said When the dragon flew the boy jumped up and landed between its shoulder and neck joint.

" _What was with the wake up call?"_ He asked her

"_I had been trying for half an hour to wake you up_" Saphira said.

"_Oh_" Saphira landed a short distance from Nasuada's tent. Eragon jumped down from Saphira's back and walked to Nasuada's tent with Saphira right behind him.

Eragon pulled open the flap to the tent and walked in the tent with Saphira's head following him in.

"Ah, Eragon there you are." A young woman with dark skin and black hair said looking up from the table where maps and papers were scattered.

"Aye, sorry about taking so long lady Nasuada." Eragon said

"Don't worry about being late. You fought hard yesterday and must still be tired."

Eragon looked around the tent for the first time to see who else was there. Nasuada's generals were all around the table looking over maps. Arya was standing next to Nasuada. In the corner a young girl stood watching the others.

"Elva, come here please." Eragon said to the young girl. Elva looked over Nasuada, who nodded before walking over to Eragon.

She looked him in the eye when she reached him and smiled. When Eragon looked into Elva's eyes he saw the pain and sadness that was behind the now smiling eyes.

"I'm sorry again for the curse I put on you." Eragon said

"I know shadeslayer," she answered. Eragon nodded and knelt down so he was the same height as Elva. He put a hand on each of her shoulder. Elva closed her eyes as Eragon took the curse off.

Once done Eragon stood up and looked down at the young girl who was staring back up at him. Instead of pain, happiness was in its place as it should be. Elva jumped up and hugged Eragon. At first Eragon wasn't sure what to do so he hugged her back.

Arya entered the tent just as they broke hug. The elf looked over at Nasuada who was watching the two with a small smile. When Arya saw Nasuada smiling she understood what had happened and why Elva was hugging the rider. The two broke the embrace and Elva ran out of the tent waving to Arya as she left with a big smile on her face. Arya smiled back at the child and watched leave the tent finally free to be a child and able to play with out having to worry about others for once.

Eragon watched the girl leave the tent happy that he was able to rid her of that awful curse he put. When he saw Arya, Eragon blushed and turned to Nasuada hoping Arya didn't notice.

"Well done shadeslayer though that's not the reason I called you. I wanted to know if I could count on the villagers from Carvahall to join the Varden and fight with us."

" I can not talk for them but I believe they will from what Roran has told me and all that the king has done to them"

"Good" Nasuada said "Have you heard from people Arya?" she asked turning to the elf.

"Not yet but the spell weavers that my queen sent should be arriving soon."

"Good, we will wait till they arrive to move back to Surda."

"That is wise Lady Nasuada. We are sitting ducks out in the open the empire could surprise us with attack and we would be defenseless." Arya said.

"I will have King Orrin notified of our plans and in the mean time you two go relax." Nasuada said dismissing them. Arya left the tent but Eragon stayed. "Is there something else?"

"Yes m'lady. I promised my cousin I would help him rescue his cousin from the Razac."

"I would rather you not go but I understand that you owe him. Go but come back quickly." Eragon bowed and left the tent.

_"Shall we go wake Roran up" _Eragon asked Saphira.

_"Yes."_ She replied. Eragon walked up to Saphira's shoulder to jump on to her back when he noticed the cuts she had gotten from the battle yesterday.

_"I'm sorry, I forgot about your cuts." _

_"It's ok there were other things going that needed to be tended too."_ Saphira said as Eragon healed Saphiras' wounds. After healing the rest of the wounds Eragon jumped onto her back and they flew back to Eragon's tent to wake up his sleeping cousin but before they took off Arya came over.

"Eragon would like to spar later?"

"Yeah" He said before Saphira took off. It only took her a few minutes to reach Eragon's tent. When they got to the tent Eragon saw Roran sitting out side talking to some of the villagers from carvahall.

The small grouped stared in awe as Saphira landed a few feet from them. Eragon jumped off and walked over the group with the blue dragon right behind him. Eragon saw them tense up in fear as Saphira came closer.

_"They are still scared of you even though we are the same side." _

_"They should be. I could swallow them whole."_ Saphira said jokily. Eragon laughed knowing she was kidding and was just making fun of them for being scarred of her.

"What was up with not waking me up this morning?" Roran said once Eragon had joined the group.

"You're not a morning person and you needed your sleep. In fact I was just coming to wake you."

"Shadeslayer" a Childs' voice said from behind. Eragon turned around and saw Elva standing next to Saphira with a hand on the dragons.

"Yes, Elva."

"Arya asked me to tell you that she will be on sparring field this afternoon and asks for you to join her."

"Can you tell her that I will be there within the hour." The child nodded in response then skipped off to find Arya.

"Whose Arya?" Horst asked "your girlfriend?"

"No, Arya is a elf and she is just a friend." The villagers looked at Eragon in disbelief.

"If you don't believe me then come watch us spar. It should prove to be entertaining."

"Why not" Roran said "We can watch Eragon get beat up by a girl." The other men chuckled at Rorans attempt to irritate his cousin but Eragon just ignored him.

_"Are going to come with Saphira"_ Eragon asked

_"No, I have seen you and Arya spar before so I'm going to go hunting." _

_"Ok. I'll see you later then,"_ he said. He watched her fly off to get food before heading to the training field on the other side of camp with half of Carvahall following him.

It took the group 30 minutes to walk to the training field because Eragon kept being stopped.

Arya was standing on the sidelines watching men sparring against each other.

"You have quite a fan club," Arya said in the ancient language.

"They didn't believe me when I said I would be sparring against elf so they decided to see for themselves." Eragon replied in the ancient language. Arya looked over his shoulder at the villagers before walking too the middle of the field with Eragon right behind her.

"Since you don't have a sword, I took the liberty to find you this." Arya said when

they had reached the middle of the field. She tossed Eragon a blue sheath. Eragon caught the sword staring at the sheath in disbelief. He drew the sword and was surprised to see the blade of the sword was the same color as Saphiras' scales. The hilt had jewels in laid in it so he could store energy. "Where did you get this?" He asked finally able to take his eyes off his new sword.

"The elf spell casters brought it with them. They arrived soon after we left Nasuada's tent this morning. I think you know who made. She broke her vows when she found out you had lost zar'roc." Arya said watching Eragon admire his new sword. "Shall we then?" she said drawing her sword and protecting the edges. Eragon nodded and did the same to his sword. They took their stances and waited for the other to attack. Eragon had learned long ago not to rush in and attack so he waited for the elf to make the fist move.

Arya lunged at Eragon who blocked the blow easily. The pair started out slow so they could warm up and Arya was giving Eragon a chance to get use to his new sword. Sparks flew from the swords as their blows become more powerful and faster. Neither could gain the upper hand for the first hours so. The men who had been sparing when the pair had started had stopped and moved to the side of the ring watching a cheering them on. The group from carvahall could believe what they were watching. They were having trouble keeping up with the two sparing and soon the swords became blurs because of fast they were moving.

Instead of watching the swords some started to watch there feet but found it hard since the pair wouldn't stay in one spot for more then a second or two. Roran looked across the field and saw a group 6 or more elves all dressed as if they were royalty watching the pair, they weren't cheering for Arya but just standing there watching them and from what Roran could tell they were able to see each move the pair made. Roran pointed out the elves to the other villagers who were just as curious as Roran was as to why they were there and in the forest and why they weren't cheering for their fellow elf. The villagers turned back the match, which had been going for almost an hour and half. All of the sudden Arya made a flurry of moves and disarming Eragon. Arya sword was at Eragon's neck. "Dead" she said before removing her sword and sheathing it. The group of elves came over to Eragon and Arya who were in the middle of field. One of the elves had gotten Eragon's sword for him.

"If I remember correctly the first time we spared you last about 30 seconds," said the elf that held Eragon's sword. Eragon looked over at the elf. "Vanir, I didn't know you were coming." Eragon said to the male elf.  
"The world is full of surprises," Vanir said looking over the riders shoulder at the villagers still staring at the small group in the middle of the ring. "Who are they?" the young elf asked.

"They are people from my home village. The traitor king burned it to the ground so they fled and ended up here." Eragon explained. The other elves introduced themselves before turning to Arya and talking in their native tongues so only them and Eragon knew what they were saying.

Roran slowly made his way over to his cousin still astonished about the sparring match and he was talking to elves that had just appeared out of no where.

"That was amazing the way you two sparred." Roran stammered out when he reached his cousin.

"I told you I trained with the elves and the blood oath ceremony gave me new abilities. Speaking of training, Roran this is Vanir, this is the elf I sparred against while training with the elves." Eragon said introducing them to each other. Vanir touched his two fingers to his lips and recited the elven greeting. Roran looked at the young confused at what he should but Eragon stepped.

"He doesn't the ancient language or the elven greeting Vanir." Eragon explained so that elf wouldn't get mad. Vanir nodded in response then something to Eragon in the ancient language before leaveing.

"What was that about cousin?" Roran asked

"Nothing come, lets go. There is much to prepare for." Eragon said heading off the training field.

"M'lord" a young boy said to Eragon as he reached the edge of the training field.

"Yes"

"Lady Nasuada wishes to see you. She said it was important." He said.

"Thank you. You delivered your message well. Now please tell lady Nasuada that I will be there as soon as I can." The boy bowed and then ran off to give his reply to Nasuada "Meet me back at my tent." Eragon said to cousin going the same way the messenger boy left.

"You called for me M'lady" Eragon said when he was inside in Nasuada's tent.

"Yes. I did. I have something I want to tell you something before you leave to help you cousin" Eragon nodded in response. "If Galbortix captures you I release from your vows to the Varden."

"No M'lady please don't."

"It is already done. I don't want out only chance to beat him to die on my account. Even if you are bound to him I know you will find a way to kill him and plus you can be a spy for us if it comes to that." She held up her hand to silence Eragons' protests. "I am airing on the side of caution. I know you will come back to us but weather it be after you help your cousin or in few months or years. I would rather it be sooner then later so you better fight hard and kill those damned beast."

"Yes M'lady" Eragon said bowing knowing that he wouldn't be able to get her take back what she had said. Nasuada dismissed soon after words. _"Saphira, you heard that didn't you?" _

_"Yes little one. She is doing what she thinks is best for you and the Varden." _

_"How can you agree with her!" _

_"I'm not. If you would let me finish I was going to say that it was a stupid idea but what is done is done and there is nothing we can do about it tell we get back." _

_"I know but I still don't see why she did that. We will back."_ Eragon said more to himself then to his dragon. Eragon walked to his tent while Saphira flew above him

_"Saphira we leave in the morning for Helgrind."_ The rider told his dragon. The blue dragon didn't respond but Eragon knew she agreed. The sooner they left the sooner they could return.

Eragon found Roran in the tent they were sharing looking at some the books and scrolls Eragon had brought with him but they were all In the ancient language.

"There you are. When do we leave to rescue Katrina?" Roran asked laying the scroll down.

"Tomorrow morning at dawn." Eragon said lying down on his bed. Roran jumped for joy then started to pack for the journey they would be taking. Eragon smiled in amusement as his cousin started to get ready. Eragon meditated as Roran ran the tent trying to get everything. The rider opened his mind and reached out. He let his mind touch some of the soldiers mind to see what they were doing or thinking at the time. Most of them noticed when Eragon entered their minds but none could block him only hope that they weren't going to be killed. Eragon reached out further and found animal and insects around the camp that were hiding in the shade.

Eragon found someone standing outside his tent. He recognized the person immediately. He heard the person open the flap to his.

"Is something wrong Arya?" Eragon asked with out opening eyes but putting walls back up around his mind.

"We need to talk." Was all Arya said looking straight at the rider. Eragon opened his and was about to invite the elf but she had other ideas. "in private." He shrugged then stood up and followed Arya out of the tent and little ways away from the camp so they wouldn't be over heard.

"What do you think you are doing?" Arya asked in an icy voice.

" I was meditating until you came in" Eragon responded knowing what the elf meant.

"You know what I mean." She said clearly irritated at Eragons smart remark.

"Yes I do. And the answer would be going to Helgrind tomorrow to rescue Katrina."

"You need to finish your training first and what about the Dwarves and the funeral."

"I will finish my training just as I promised and I will be back in time for the funeral"

"Nasuada just told me that if you are captured you are released from your vows to her."

Eragon looked away from Arya at her last statement. "She did. She wouldn't listen to me" Eragon said looking back the elf.

"I know I tried to get her to take it back to. So now you had better make sure that you come back. You have to many things that you need to do and complete." Arya said before walking away from Eragon, leaving him standing by himself. Eragon slowly walked back to his tent to prepare for the journey ahead.

Roran was able to sleep peacefully all night long for first time since his lover had been taken from him. Eragon on the other hand was only able to sleep for a few hours. He finally gave up trying to going back sleep an hour or so before. Eragon got out of bed and got dressed. He decided to take a walk around the camp before he woke Roran and Saphira to leave. He stopped at the training field, letting his mind wonder to all that had happened in the past year or so.

_"Where are? Your cousin is looking for you like mad."_ Saphira said surprising Eragon.

_"I'm sorry I didn't realize the time_." Looking at the rising sun. _"Tell him I will be there shortly and we leave within the hour."_ Eragon said wondering how long he had been standing looking into the past. Eragon went back to his tent were found Roran waiting impatiently for him to return. He noticed the bags by his cousin's feet.

"Are you ready?" Eragon asked Roran, who just nodded in reply.

"It's about time. We still need to get horses and tack."

"We won't be taking horses. It would take to long to reach Katrina."

"Then how are we going to get there? Walk would take twice as long."

"Yes it would" Eragon said going into the tent and come out a second later with Saphira's saddle "Saphira will fly us there. It will take half the time and if we push it we can be there in 3 or 4 days but that would be to much to ask of her."

"How long will it take us?" Roran asked glancing nervously at the dragon

"A week maybe a little longer." Eragon replied putting the saddle on Saphira and buckling it so it would come off.

_"I will need another saddle soon. This one is getting to small."_ Saphira said

_"I will make you another when we return. I'm sure that Nasuada would be willing to give us some leather."_ Saphira nodded her approval.

"All right you up first cousin." Eragon said as soon as he buckled the last strap.

"I'm not so sure about this." Roran said walking toward Saphira who bent down so that Roran could get into the saddle easily. Once he was in the saddle Eragon used the straps that he would normally use to secure arms to secure Rorans' legs so he won't fall out of the saddle before jumping into the saddle and buckling his legs in. As soon as the two were settled Saphira leapt into the sky. With a few powerful wing beats they were up in the air few hundred feet above the ground.

"Don't look down" Eragon called to Roran before he was tempted to look down. At mid day they stopped and had lunch then continued onward. They stopped again at nightfall. Eragon mad a vegetable soup for dinner. While it was cooking Eragon and Roran sparred. Eragon was not happy at how weak his cousin was but it was better then him not having any training at all or not knowing how to defend himself. The two at and then went to bed. Roran was sore and had bruises forming from the boys sparing match. They both fell asleep with out a problem.

It continued in this way for a week. They would get up eat a light breakfast, pack up fly till midday then stop for lunch, then fly till nightfall. Every night while dinner cooked the two would spar and every night Roran would have less bruises and be less sore.

Helgrind was in view to Saphira and Eragon on the morning of the fifth day. Roran was a little soar at Eragon because it had taken them extra because he didn't want to push Saphira incase they had to make a fast escape. They camped a mile or so away from Helgrind so no one see them and just to be safe they didn't light a fire.

"My spies have informed that Eragon is heading to Helgrind" The king said to on of his servants.

"What would have me do" the servant asked

"Go and bring him back to me. Don't fail this or I will your head." Murtagh swore in the ancient language that he would bring Eragon back with him.

"And just to be sure that you don't fail me and let your brother go again the Raz'ac will be coming back with you. Now go" Galbortix said dismissing Murtagh

Murtagh went to his room and got thorn's saddle and a little food and water from the kitchen.

_"Thorn are you ready to leave?" _Murtagh asked mentally to his blood read dragon.

_"Yes. I will met you in the courtyard"_ came the response Murtagh walked to the courtyard were he saw his dragon waiting. He quickly saddled him and mounted. The pair was in the sky in a mater of minutes.

_"Have you found any loop holes yet?" _

_"Not yet Thorn. I don't think there are any this time around. How about you?" _

_"Same. I hate to say it but unless your brother beats and the raz'ac or fleas then he and Saphira will be joining us at the castle." _

_"That is what I am afraid. I tried so hard to keep them away from him but now that he has gone and done this…"_ Murtagh trailed off knowing Thorn knew what he meant. It only them an hour or so reach Helgrind.

_"They are already here,"_ Thorn said

_"They will attack in the morning when the raz'ac are weakest." _Murtagh said looking over at the forest knowing his brother was in there. The pair camped outside of the raz'ac cave not wanting to spend the night in there with foal creatures.

_"Murtagh and Thorn are here," _Saphira said to her sleeping

_"I figured looks like we have are work cut for us"_ Eragon said now awake. Saphira didn't reply but looked at were the other rider and dragon was resting till morning. Eragon dozed back off but was not fully asleep. Eragon woke up at dawn and made breakfast for them. He ended up have to wake up Roran, which was no easy task since he was dreaming about Katrina. Finally he was to wake him up. They ate breakfast then cleaned up camp. They left their bags there in case they had to make a fast get away with or without Katrina.

"Ready?" Eragon asked Roran who sat behind him on Saphiras' back. Roran just nodded not trusting his voice. Saphira took off and headed straight for the mountain that over looked the city.

As they came up to the mountain a red dragon and 2 big black dragon like things came flying off the edge. They headed straight for the blue dragon.

"Roran we're going to drop you off on the cliff. You go get Katrina while we hold these guys off." He yelled back to Roran.

"I'm ready. Just tell me when" Roran looked ahead and saw 1 dragon and 2 dragon like creatures coming straight at them and fast. Saphira dodged all three of them one their first attack. She quickly landed on the cliff that three enemies had taken off from and dropped Roran off to go in a find Katrina and then she was back in the air ready to fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers,

Sorry for not updating sooner but I have had a lot things going on. Please forgive me for not updating sooner.

Thank you to the two readers who reviewed my story and sorry it seemed that I was rushing the story. It will slow down in this chapter so you will get a lot more detail.

Without further ado here is chapter two….

* * *

Eragon looked over his shoulder to make sure that Roran had gone to find Katrina and didn't stay and watch the fight. See that his cousin was indeed gone Eragon turned his attention back to the fight.

Murtag and a Razac rushed at Eragon from straight ahead while the other Razac came from behind. Saphira swerved away from Murtag and the Razac not a second to soon then flapped her wing rose above the others. Eragon looked down and watched the Razac that had been behind them narrowly miss crashing into the other two.

Saphira divided at them from above and at the same sending fire down at them. Murtag and the Razac swerved away but one the Razac was not fast enough setting his cloak on fire. Eragon watched as the Razac landed on the cliff.

"_Behind you little one"_ Saphira said knowing he wasn't pay attention. Eragon drew his sword and turned around just in time to block a blow aimed for his head by Murtag. Saphira tried to bite thorn but he was ready for her and was able to avoid her sharp teeth.

While the two dragons tried to get hold of each other the riders on their backs fought with swords neither able to get the upper had because of the why the dragons where moving. One the Razac took advantage of Eragon being distracted to ram its letherblaka into Saphira and throw Eragon off balance.

Eragon had forgotten that the Razac were there until one them rammed into Saphiras' stomach throwing him off balance and making drop his sword so he could keep his balance. Murtag, Thorn and the Razac took the opportunity to force Saphira over the cliff and make her land but Eragon wasn't about to give up with out a fight. He grabbed his bow and an arrow from the quiver on his back. He strung the arrow aiming at the Razac. He let the arrow go and watched as it hit the letherblaka in the shoulder. It cried out in pain and the Razac hissed at Eragon. He strung another arrow and was about to let it go when he heard his cousin yell.

* * *

Roran didn't need to be told twice to go and get Katrina. He ran into the cave and stopped looking around him he saw tunnels that lead off in every direction.

"Which one, which one" Roran said to himself looking at each tunnel in turn. He saw scratch marks on the wall of on the tunnels and blood at the entrance to it. Throwing caution to the wind Roran ran down the tunnel. He didn't run to far before everything became pitch black. He slowed down to walk and reached his hands out in front him so he wouldn't run into a wall. He walked along that for 10 or so minute before he saw lights at the end of the tunnel. When he reached the lights he found himself facing a semi-circle room with what looked like cell doors around the room. Roran went to the first cell and looked in though the peephole. Empty. He went four more cells before the one that his beloved was in. He wanted to call out to her the second he saw but decied to find the keys to unlock the door first. Roran looked around the room and saw them at the entrance/exit. He ran and got the keys then jammed the keys into the lock on the cell that Katrina was in. Finally finding the right key Roran threw open the cell door and rushed in. Katrina looked up to see who had come in and was surprised by what she saw.

Roran kneeled down beside and touched her check. Katrina closed her eyes at the touch of his hand on her check. "Roran you came" she said weakly looking into his eyes.

"Of course I did but right now we have to get out of here while Eragon is distracting the Razac" He said lifting Katrina up gently

"You found Eragon. How?"

"I'll tell you later when we are safe." Roran said going back down the tunnel and into the darkness. Roran tried his best not stumble or trip over anything knowing that Katrina was very weak and was barely staying awake. He finally reached the main chambers but was surprised by what was there waiting for them.

"Looksss what I havess caught." The Razac hissed. Roran gently put Katrina down and drew his sword. "You iss going to fight me?"

Roran charged the Razac as an answer. The Razac easily blocked Roran's attack and then charged him. In a matter of seconds Roran was disarmed and had a sword to his throat. The Razac tied Roran and Katrina hands behind their backs and started to lead them out of the cave.


	3. Chapter 3

Eragon looked to the mouth of cave and saw his cousin and Katrina being led out by a Razac. Roran was struggling against the Razac tight hold on him while Katrina just came along quietly, barely able to walk because of how weak she was.

Eragon turned back the Razac and Murtag who hovering just above the cliff. He let loose the arrow that was still knocked on his bow. He aimed for the Razac and missed him by a hairs width. It hissed in anger and charged Eragon.

"_Come Saphira let show them what a rider is"_ Eragon said to Saphira though their mind link. Saphira let loose a roar that made the leterblaka pause for a second before it was urged on again the Razac on it's back. A second was all the pair needed. Saphira launched of the cliff into a step dive. 20 feet from the ground she pulled up and came behind the Razac and Murtag.

Eragon saw his sword on the ground when Saphira dived and used magic to summon the sword back into his hands.

The pair went for the Razac first knowing if they killed them they would be able to defeat Murtag but unfortunately The Razac and Murtag were prepared for them. They both attacked Eragon at the same time.

Eragon was just able to block both blows that had been aimed at him. Eragon noticed that Murtag didn't put his strength into his blow nor the speed that should that have been in it.

"_Murtag doesn't want to fight us," _Eragon said to Saphira blocking another blow from the Razac.

"_I agree. He is only here on orders to capture us but doesn't seem to want to."_

"_But remember what he said on the burning the plains, that the king would make swear more oaths so he wouldn't be able to let us get away the next time we met."_

"_I remember. So we shall to do our best to get out of this one." _Saphira said send a jet of flame at the Razac. Eragon turned his mind fully back to the battle at had. He knew he was weakening with every blow that blocked from the Razac and the occasional strike from his brother.

Eragon had just blocked a blow from Murtag when he felt hands grab his shoulders and pull him off Saphira breaking the straps that held his legs. Eragon let out a cry of surprise as he was pulled off dragon. He tried to fight the Razac that had pulled off of Saphira but was soon disarmed and in a strangle hold. Saphira roared in anger when Eragon was pulled from her back onto the leterblakas'. She saw the Razac disarm her rider and put him in strangle hold. Saphira was to busy trying to go to her riders aid that she didn't notice when Murtag put a chain around neck so she could not fly away.

The letherblaka landed on the cliff so the Razac would able to bind the struggling rider. Saphira went to help her rider but found her self being pulled back. She noticed the chain around her neck that was keeping her from helping Eragon. Saphira rounded on Murtag and Thorn. She flew straight for them but was stopped in midair by the same spell that Murtag had used on the burning the plains to bind her and Eragon. She roared out in frustration and watched as Eragon kept fighting the Razac who was trying to bind him. The Razac hit Eragon on his head in order to get him to stand still so he could be bound. The Razac quickly bound his hand with chains behind his back so he was unable to use magic and was easier to handle.

Murtag watch the struggle from the sky and hissed when the Razac had hit his brother. Saphira watched as well unable to do anything for her rider accept be there for him in future knowing what was coming now that they had been captured and were about to be taken the king. Her heart went out to Eragon for he was going to the one enduring the pain in a few hours time.

She watched as one of the Razac forced Roran and Katrina onto one leterblaka and the other Razac forcing a still struggling Eragon onto the leterblaka. When the beast leapt into the air Eragon stopped struggling so he would not fall off but was ready to fight them with every ounce of strength he had once they landed but for now he saved his energy and lapsed into a conversation with Saphira about what they were going to do.

* * *

Roran and Katrina watched as Eragon fought against the Razac and the other rider. Katrina couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Eragon on big sapphire dragon. The couple watched in awe as Eragon and Saphira fought against them in the sky.

They watched in horror as Eragon was pulled off of Saphira and brought down to the cliff and were bound in chains instead of rope like they were.

Roran had tried to get away from the Razac that was holding them when his cousin was hit in the head in order to put the chains on him but stopped once he saw that Eragon was still conscious and started to against the Razac even though his hand were chained behind his back.

The couple was forced onto and ugly beast with wings by the Razac that was holding them. They saw Eragon being forced onto the other beast. Once the all captives were on the beasts took off with the red dragon and rider following them with Saphira.

Katrina asked Roran if he knew where they were being taken. Roran lied and told Katrina he didn't know. He only hopped that he was wrong but was sure that they were about to meet the king.


	4. Chapter 4

The flight to Ura'ben (I don't have books w/me so if that wrong let me know.) was uneventful since no one tried to struggle or escape. It took the group a little over half a day to reach the capital.

The group landed in a big courtyard in front of the castle. Murtag took his spell off of Saphira, who started to charge at them but stopped when she saw her rider.

The Razac that Eragon had ridden with was holding a knife to the blue riders neck.

"Go with Thorn to the dragon hold Saphira" Murtag said to the fuming blue dragon. Saphira did not move muscle but keep her eyes on Eragon who still had knife to neck.

"_Go Saphira I will be fine. Try and find a way out of this and see if you can talk to Arya." _Eragon said as the Razac put more pressure on the knife causing to dig into his skin.

"_I will do as say but I won't be able to reach Arya, we are to far away."_ Saphira said turning and following Thorn. Eragon watched Saphira leave wondering when he was going to be able to see her again. He was brought back from his thoughts when the Razac started pull him toward the castle. Eragon saw the other monster leading Roran who had given up struggling. Katrina was walking by his side without being lead seeing as she was to weak and tired to put up fight and just followed the group.

Eragon struggled the whole way the throne room which slowed the group down a bit. Murtag shook his head at his little brother attempt to get away. The group stopped at a pair of handsome oak doors that had dragons carved into them. Eragon looked the doors up and down and noticed all the little details that had been put in to them. Murtag stepped forward, giving his brother sympatric look, he knocked three times then stepped away from the door as they swung open on their own accord.

They entered a large dimly lit room with only one chair in it, which was occupied by the traitor king himself.

"What have we here?" he asked looking at the small group that had stopped in front of him. Murtag bowed followed by Katrina but Eragon and Roran had to forced to by the Razac who were still holding on to them as if they were going to try and flee.

"You three may go" He said to Murtag and the Razac. Murtag bowed again and left but the Razac hesitated before they left as well. "So you are the great Eragon shadeslayer I have been hearing so much about. It is about time we meet." He said looking Eragon up down. Eragon just glared up the king with hate burning in eyes. He ignored the Eragon' glare and turned his attention to the other two in the room.

"And who are you?"

"I am Roran stronghammer this if Katrina" Roran said quickly not wanting to defy the king for fear of what he would do to them.

"Ah, yes you're his cousin are you not?" Roran only nodded but the king had turned his attention back to Eragon. "So my little trap not only got me the blue rider but his cousin as well. What day this is turning out to be." He said clearly amused by his luck to capture both of the boys who he had been searching for for months.

"What shall I do with you shadeslayer?" He said now ignoring the other two people in the room as if they weren't ever there. "First you shall swear fealty to me. Then we shall deal with what have done over the past few months." He said answering his own question.

Eragon laughed at the king's words before he said he would never swear himself to the king and that his loyalties lie with Varden. A second after he said this, the king threw across the room and in a wall with magic. He heard Katrina scream and Roran curse at what had just happened. Eragon slowly stood up with some difficulty since arms were still bound behind his back. Eragon just glared at the king and watched him walk up him.

"You will swear yourself to me in the end or die" Galby said he was inches from Eragon.

"Never" Eragon replied. The king picked up the boy by his neck and slammed him into the wall.

"Oh you will, just as you brother did. He was stubborn as well but in the end he did"

Eragon was barely able to breath but still spit into the king face as words. He was thrown across the room again and landed ten feet from his cousin. Before Eragon could stand up on his own the king had grabbed by his neck again and pulled Eragon to his feet. The king placed his sword against the boys' neck "Never do that again" The king said tightening his grip around Eragons' neck and pushing sword against it as well drawing blood.

Roran and Katrina stood still in shock over what they were seeing happening to Eragon. Even though they watching it they could hardly believe it.

The King held Eragon like for few minutes before he called for guards. Not a second later four guards came rushing into the room and bowed to the king who was still holding Eragon by his neck.

"Take those to the dungeons," he ordered not even looking at the guards but watching Eragon. They did as they were ordered and took Roran and Katrina out of the room closing the doors behind them. As the group turned their backs on the doors they heard something hit the doors with loud thud and a scream.

A few hours later the cell door the Roran's and Katrina's cell opened reveling two guards carrying a struggling person. The two guards looked as if they were have trouble holding the person even though his hand were bound and he was hurt and bad. They threw the boy into cell so hard that he hit the stone wall but that didn't stop him from jumping back up and ran for the door as it was shut. The boy hit the door just as it was closed. He sat down leaning against the door cursing his luck.

There was very little light in the dungeons so the couple had not been able to see who it was even when the door was opened.

"Are you okay" Katrina asked

"Yeah, I'm fine how are two holding up?" a familiar voice asked

"Eragon?" Roran asked.

"Aye" He answered getting up moving to the other bed in the cell. Katrina and Roran where sitting together on the bed in little light they had in the cell coming from a small in window in the wall. Eragon stepped in to the light for a second as he moved to the bed.

Katrina gasped when she saw Eragon's face. It was covered in bruises and small cuts. She also noticed that he was limping. 'How can someone go though so much pain and still be able to walk?' Katrina asked to herself.

"What did he do to you?" Roran asked voicing Katrina's question out loud.

"I'm okay" Eragon said sitting down "It's nothing I can't heal. Roran can come pick the locks on these for me." Eragon asked knowing his cousin had something on him he could use to get the chains off. Roran stood up and pulled two small wires out of pocket. Eragon turned himself so that Roran would be able to pick the lock.

It took Roran a few minutes to pick the locks but he managed to do it. Once the chains were off Roran noticed that one of Eragon's wrists was purple and swollen.

"Your wrist is broken" Roran said looking his cousin up and down and notice most of the other injuries he had.

"Actually, it is shattered." Eragon said moving his arm again to help get rid of the stiffness in them.

"You need to see a healer" Katrina said standing up and heading to the door but stopped when she heard Eragon laugh "What is funny?"

"If you think the king would let a healer come down here or me of up to one then you are very much mistaken and besides I can heal the wounds." Eragon said placing his hand that had the tattoo on it over his wrist then muttering something that Katrina could here. She saw light appear from Eragon's hand and watched as his wrist slowly healed.

"How did you do that?" She asked

"Magic" Eragon said moving the more serious injuries and healing them first. Eragon left the small cuts and bruises alone knowing he had used up more energy then he should have. Katrina and Roran watched Eragon in awe not saying anything as he worked.

"You can do magic" Katrina asked once he was done.

"Aye, I take it that Roran has not told you everything then"

"No" She said looking over at her lover.

"Then I shall leave that up him tell you." Eragon said lying down and going into a trance like sleep but he could still hear Roran tell Katrina about what had happened since she had been kidnapped


	5. Chapter 5

They spent three days in cell without a visit from anyone except the soldier who brought them some food and then left without a word. Eragon refused to eat the food that was brought to them incase it was drugged but he couldn't stand not drinking for a long time.

On the 3rd day three guards came and took Roran, which surprised Eragon. He spent most of the morning wonder what the king wanted with Roran.

* * *

The guards took Roran to the king in the throne room. The king was sitting on his throne watching Roran as he was brought up to him. He was made to bow to Galbortorix (sp?) by one the Guards. Roran noticed that there was a pedestal with a green stone on it standing next to the king that had not been there before. Galbortorix picked up the stone not saying anything to Roran until the stone was sitting in his lap.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked in usual cold emotionless voice. Roran shook his head not trusting himself to speak incase he said something stupid.

"It's a dragon egg. The last dragon egg in the world. It also happens to be a male, which means that you cousin's dragon Saphira is the only female dragon in the world." The king said looking straight at Roran. "And we are going to see if you can get this egg to hatch for me" He said standing up and walking to Roran as he spoke. Once he reached Roran the king held out the egg for him to touch. Roran slowly reached out and took the egg from the king. Roran looked at the egg mesmerized by it's beauty.

Suddenly a crack appeared on the stone. The king smiled to himself and returned to seat to watch the egg hatch. Slowly more cracks appeared on the surface of the egg. A little hole appeared as if the baby dragon inside was pushing on the shell. The creature inside made the hole bigger and bigger until it could poke it's head though. The baby dragon pushed the rest of the eggshell away so that all that was left was the piece that the dragon was standing on cupped in Roran's hands.

Roran felt the need to reach out touch the hatchling but when he did a blinding pain went though his body but was gone as quickly as it had came. Roran stood there in shock for a minute or two before he looked down at his palm and saw the same mark that Eragon had. It suddenly dawned on Roran that he was now a dragon rider Roran was so absorbed in his own thought about what had just happened that he didn't even notice when the king called for a guard and when said guard came into the room.

"Take the hatchling to the dragon hold. The others will look after him and find him food." Galbortorix said to the guard who bowed and turned to the dragon from Roran. When Roran felt the guard take the dragon from him, he came to reality looking stunned but didn't say anything still trying to figure everything out. As the dragon left the room Roran felt something brush against his mind but then it disappeared.

"Now if you will swear fealty me I will let your girlfriend out the cell. If you refuse to I will be forced to use other methods." Roran thought about what he should do. At first he was going refuse to tie himself to the evil king but then he remember how bad Eragon had been when he had refused to join the king. "Would you like a few hours to think about?" The king asked which surprised Roran.

"Yes" Roran said bowing hoping he wouldn't be thrown across the room as Eragon had been.

"Very well. A guard will show to room." The king said summoning a guard. It surprised Roran that he was not being thrown back into the cell with others. A Man came in the room followed shortly by about 10 soldiers. Roran looked at the troops in confusion until he saw Eragon in the middle of them with his hand once again chains but this they were in front of him instead of behind his back.

The man had come in first bowed to Roran and asked him follow him to his room. As Roran passed his cousin he caught his eyes trying to relay his sympathy to him. The guards that had escorted Eragon quickly followed Roran out of the room closing the door behind him.

Roran was half down the hallway when he heard Eragon scream out in pain. It took all Roran's strength not to turn around and go back to throne room for he knew if he did he would tortured as well. He walked silently behind the guard as he was lead though hall after hall and up stairs. Roran didn't even bother trying to mesmerize the way they were going. Finally the guard stopped in front a door at the end of a hallway that had only three doors leading from it and ended in a dead end instead of branching off to another hallway. The guard opened the door for Roran and then closed it behind the new rider.

Roran looked around the room taking in everything at once. Almost everything in the room was green. There was a big 4-poster bed, a desk and some things that only rich could buy. There was also a bathroom that was connected to his room.

Roran heard the door close and then a click, which meant that the door was locked and Roran was trapped.

* * *

Murtag was in the dragon hold when a guard brought in the newly hatched baby dragon. The guard laid it down and then left as quickly as possible clearly afraid of the dragons.

Murtag recognized the baby for what it really was the moment it had been laid down. Murtag took some pieces of meat to hatchling. He laid the meat on the floor so it could eat them then went back to Thorn.

"_So the 3__rd__ egg had finally hatched."_ Murtag said to Thorn

"_It would seem that way. But who did it hatch to and as that person already sworn themselves to the traitor king"_

"_If the person hasn't yet then they will soon enough."_

"_What of your brother young one?"_ Thorn asked Murtag

"_Hasn't yet. I just hope he can stay that way. I know he has sworn himself to the Varden but if their leader releases him from his vow and the king finds out…"_ Murtag said not finishing his sentence because he didn't want to think about.

Saphira watched the new dragon as it ate then feel asleep but keeping to herself. She could fell the pain that her rider was going though at the moment but was unable to help him because something was blocking her from talking to Eragon or helping him in any way.

* * *

Eragon was returned to the cell that Katrina was still in. He thrown in the cell and hit the back wall then falling to floor to weak to even try and get up. Once the door was closed Katrina rushed to Eragon aid and was appalled by his state. He three times as beaten up then had been the first time.

"Where is Roran?" Eragon asked looking around the cell.

"I don't know. They never brought him back," She answered while trying to tend to Eragon's wounds.

"It has hatched then," Eragon said before closing his eyes and falling to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello guys. sorry i have not updated for awhile but i have just moved to AL from Ga a few weeks ago but hopefully now that i am working again and getting settled down i will be able to update more often.

thank you for those who reviewed. If you should find any misspellings or something doesn't make sense let me know i didn't proof read becasue i wanted to get this chapter up

well with out furture ado Ch.6

* * *

Eragon had just gone into his trace like sleep when jumped awake. He had felt something with in him release him from an oath he had taken. It took Eragon a few minutes to figure out which oath he had been released.

"NO" Eragon thought when he realized Nasuada had released him from his oaths of fealty to her and the Varden. Eragon reached out his mind to try and contact Saphira something he hadn't been able to do since he had been captured. He had been able to feel her presence but was unable to talk to her.

"_Saphira?"_ Eragon asked touching her mind.

"_ERAGON!"_ Saphira yelled happily

"_Please don't yell"_

"_Sorry. Are you okay?"_

"_I'll live. How the hatchling?"_

"_How did you know?" asked Saphira._

" _Roran isn't in the cell longer_

"_Oh, he's doing fine." _Saphira said looking at her side where the hatchling was snuggled up against her sleeping

"_How have you been?"_

"_Not as bad as you have been. They have me chained so I can't fly. Thorn has been hunting for me."_ Saphira said answering Eragon's next question

"_That's good. I have some bad news. Nasuada just released me from my oaths."_

"_I thought that had already been done when we got captured." _Saphira said

" I guess not but if he finds out that we are no longer tied to the Varden there is going to be hell to pay."

" _He's probably going to find out next time he calls for you"_

"_I know" _Eragon said trying to think of a way of the situation they were in.

"_Just be careful"_ Saphira said ending the conversation.

It took Eragon while to find sleep again as he was trying to think of a way to either escape or lie to the king if he found out. He hoped that the king didn't call for him again for a couple of days but he didn't know how wrong he was.

Mid-morning the next day a troop of guards came and got both Eragon and Katrina. As usual Eragon hands were chained but Katrina wasn't which didn't surprise Eragon. Katrina looked at the heavy guards with confusion until she saw them chain Eragon's hands and surround him with all but 2 guards.

When the group reached the door they opened so the group wouldn't have to stop and wait. Inside the room was Galbortix sitting on his throne with Murtag on his right hand side and Roran standing in front of him watching the group enter the room. Katrina gasped when she saw Roran and tried to run to him but the guards stopped her. Murtag and Eragon made eye contact at they walked up the throne. _"I'm sorry"_ Murtag said mentally to Eragon._ "I know."_ Eragon responded. He had decided not to blame Murtag for his stupid mistake or what had happened in the battle. Eragon saw his bothers shoulders relax just little like some big weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"There he is" The king said watching Eragon. The guards bowed and left the room as quickly as they dared. "As I am sure you have figured out that the 3rd egg has hatched to you cousin and is about to swear fealty to me isn't that right stonghammer. Katrina who was standing next to Eragon looked over at beloved in horror.

"No I will not swear my self to you" Roran said loudly glaring at he king. The King raised an eyebrow at Roran then looked at Katrina. He said something under his breath and Katrina stopped breathing. Her hand jumped to her throat. Roran looked over at Katrina for a second in order to confirm what he was seeing before he turned to the king.

Roran took a step toward his beloved but the king stopped him. "If go to her I'll kill her. The only way to save her is to swear yourself to me." Galbortix said smiling down at Roran. Roran lowered his head in defeat. Galbortix laughed and told Roran what to say in the ancient language before he released his spell from Katrina. Roran ran and caught Katrina before she hit the floor. Katrina coughed and gasped for air as Roran held her protectively.

"See Shadeslayer using the right leverage does wonders. Your brother was stubborn as well but with some persuasion he came around" Murtag had his head down in shame at Galboritx's last words. Eragon just glared up the traitor king biting his tongue at the retort he wanted to say. "I also know that you were released from you oaths last night weren't you"

Eragon refused to answer. Murtag and Roran both stared at Eragon with disbelief on their faces. Eragon ignored the two trying to think of a way out the situation; his fealty to the Varden had been the one thing that had been protecting him and Saphira from the king full wrath.

"Weren't you" The king said using magic to grab Eragon around the neck and lift him up off the floor.

"Yes" Eragon said before he could pass out. Galbortix dropped Eragon once he had answered. Eragon fell the floor and had what little breath he had knocked out of him. Eragon waited until he had regained his breath to stand back and faced the king. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Katrina was hiding in Roran arms and crying silently. Roran was trying to do his best to calm her down. "You can torture me all you want but I will never join you.

"Really, what if I tortured your dragon? Galbortix said. Before Eragon had fully registered what he said Eragon felt pain rebound from Saphira though their mental link.

Eragon didn't know how Galbortix was able to cause Saphira pain but as each minute passed the pain intensified.

Eragon didn't know how long it been but he could feel Saphira close to passing out and from there not far from death if the traitor king kept it up which Eragon was sure he would until they submitted to him.

"_Eragon I can't hold much longer"_ Saphira said with pain in every word

"_Neither can I. The only way out of this I can see is to submit to him."_

"_No! I will die first."_ Saphira said as blackness crept onto the edge of her vision after hours of pain.

"_I will not let you die" _Eragon said. The two were silent for a minute asa fresh wave of pain._ "I am sorry Saphira but I can't let die. We will have to hope that a moment presents itself so that we my kill the king and end this war"_ Saphira knew what he would do. They would lose their freedom in order to survive in hopes of finding a way to kill the evil king until then they would still help the Varden in way they could even if meant they would punished for it.

* * *

Roran, Katrina and Murtag were still in the room, after hours of watching and listening to Eragon feel the pain from Saphira. They knew that unless something happened soon he would blackout or die. It had been mid-morning when Eragon and Katrina had been brought up to the throne now it was pitch black out and late into the night.

Murtag was watching Eragon waiting for him for to black out or submit. Eragon had lasted longer then He had when the king had tortured him and Thorn with the same method. He had only lasted 5 or 6 hours and here his little brother had lasted most of the day. Murtag could only feel proud of his brother for lasting this long but he was also worried about him.

Eragon was on his knees with his head in his hands when he said two words that abruptly stopped the pain and changed their lives.

"What was that" Galbortix asked looking at Eragon with a pleased expression, of course he had the young boy but he wanted the others to hear him as well.

"I submit" Eragon said louder with his head still in his hands not wanting to look up into the other faces.

"Now swear your-self to me" the King said keeping his eyes on the blue rider. Eragon hesitated before he sat up but keeping his head down and swore fealty in ancient language binding him-self to the evil king.

Murtag looked down as Eragon swore fealty. Roran looked at Eragon not sure what was going on except that he knew the torture had stopped and that his cousin was speaking in a different language that the king and Murtag seemed to understand. He recognized as the same the language that he had used when he swore featly but was different from he had said. Katrina was still in Roran's arms sobbing into his chest. Roran whispered something into her ear. She stopped and looked over at Eragon who was still on knees with his head still down so no one could see his face.

A moment of silence went though the room as everyone watched Eragon who was apologizing to Saphira over and over again.

"Well I have to say, you have lasted the longest out the other two." Galbortix said breaking the silence. "Murtag show Eragon to his room." He said clearly dismissing all of them for the night.

Murtag almost ran to his brother but was able to control himself and walked calmly to Eragon. Murtag touched Eragon's shoulder and felt him shudder at his touch. Murtag lightly squeezed the younger ones shoulder. Eragon looked up at Murtag who nodded in the direction of the door and stepped back. Eragon stood up and followed Murtag out of the room. Roran and Katrina followed the brothers out. Once they were a good distance from the throne room Murtag broke the silence.

"Are you sure your okay?" he asked as he fell in step with Eragon

"Why do ask questions to which you know the answer to?" Eragon said looking at Murtag out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't worry we will all get free and end his reign." Murtag said in the ancient language

"I am not worried about that but he can get from my mind" Eragon said in the language as well.

"Swear an oath to yourself not revel anything to the king and people loyal to him" Eragon nodded at what his brother had said. The two continued to talk about varies things in the ancient language. Roran tried at first to make out what they were saying but soon gave up and started wondering how they had learned a different language in a short amount of time. Though Eragon seemed more fluent and comfortable with it. Then another thought hit him. Would he have to learn it as well but decided to think about it later. Roran pulled Katrina closer to him not wanting her to be away from him again.

Murtag pointed at Eragon's room, which was right across from his room. Roran's room was just a little further on down the short hall that only had four rooms. One for each rider and a spare for guest was all that was on their corridor. Which was for their privacy so they would not be bothered unless a drunk noble wondered to the riders' private wing (the riders have their own small private wing in the castle as do the nobles which is close to the riders wing). They said goodnight and went to their respect rooms. Katrina was staying in Roran's room since neither one wanted to be separated.

Eragon found his new room elaborately decorated. He found new clothes in the wardrobe, which he glared. He also found a new sword with a sheath and blade the same color of Saphiras' scales but it was nowhere as finely made or as strong as elven made blades. Next to the sword was the bow and arrows the queen had given him before for the battle of the burning planes. Remembering what Murtag had said Eragon vowed out loud that he would not revel anything about the Varden, elves or the dwarves to anyone who was loyal to the King including the king himself.

Eragon went to the window and opened it. He sat down on the sill. Leaning against the frame with one leg daggling outside and the other one resting on the sill.

"_Saphira?"_

"_I am here little one"_

"_How are you doing?"_

"_Better."_ She replied. He could feel her searching his mind and find the oaths he had just made in the ancient language._ "That is a good idea. Now he can't get any information about the Varden and elves._

"_Murtag gave me the idea"_

"_You should thank him. Now get some sleep. I have feeling your going to need it for tomorrow."_

"_so do I"_

"_Good night little one"_

"_Night"_ Eragon sat on the window a few more minutes before going to bed. He gave the bed a look of distaste but moved the sword and his bow over so he could lay down. Eragon kept the sword by his head in case he would need it. He fell into a trace like sleep almost immediately

* * *

please review and let me know what you think


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys,

sorry it took me so long to update but the internet went down on thanksgiving and this it the first time since then i have had time to update. well here is ch.7 enjoy.

* * *

Eragon's eyes shot open and he sat up lighting fast while starting to draw his new sword. Before he had the sword half way out it's sheath Eragon registered who had been shaking him in order to wake up him up.

"What time is it?"

"Past mid-day" Murtag replied, "I thought you would like something to eat since you didn't at all yesterday."

"Aye, I would" Eragon said getting out of bed and getting dressed in the same cloths he had been captured. As Eragon got dressed he went though everything that had happened yesterday. He groaned when he remembered why he was in a bedroom and not in a cell.

"We're going to have to get you better cloths" Murtag said looking at his brothers tattered tunic.

"We'll go into the market after you eat." Murtag said leaving the room with Eragon behind him. Eragon followed the older one to the kitchen trying to memorize the way but gave up.

They walked to the kitchen in silence. The two just grab some bread and cheese then left the kitchen to eat outside where they could talk with having to worry about being over heard.

"This is all strange to me," Eragon said once they had found a quite place to eat.

"You'll get use to it after awhile" Murtag said taking a bite of bread. They finished their meal in silence watching the servants go about their chores and pages running messages to some noble or another.

When they finished Murtag and Eragon went into town to get him new cloths that didn't have kings crest on it like the cloths that were in Eragon's closet.

After Eragon had found cloths the two just walked around the market and enjoyed themselves. The two were just thinking about heading back for diner when a familiar mind touched Eragon.

"_Arya?"_ Eragon asked

"_Yes"_ came the reply though the link

"_Where are you"_

"_I am in the boars eye. I saw you and Murtag though window._

"_We'll be there in a minute."_ He said and then severed the link. Eragon told Murtag what had just happened and then the two went straight to the boars' eyes.

* * *

The two walked into the tavern and order a glass of ale apiece then sat down in the back corner. They sipped on the ale while looking for Arya.

"Where is she?" Murtag asked

"Don't know" Eragon answered scanning the tavern one more time

"Took you two long enough" A female voice said from behind them. They jumped a little and looked over their shoulders. In the dark corner behind them stood Arya. She had one a green clock with the hood up so no one would notice her ears. "Follow Me," She said before moving toward the stairs. The boys got up and followed her to a room.

They followed her into a room halfway down the hall. They followed her into the room looking behind them to make sure no one was following them before they entered the room.

When they entered the room they saw Arya was sitting in a chair by the window. Just to be sure that no one would over their conversation Eragon put a spell around the room. The boys sat down on the bed.

"How long have you been here?" Eragon asked

"a few days" she replied

"Why didn't you contact me?"

"I tried but I was blocked. I even tried to contact Saphira but couldn't" She said calmly

"What were you planning?" Murtag asked

"I was going to break into the palace find you and get you out but you have save me the trouble by coming out here." Eragon looked down at the floor.

"I am guessing the only way that Galbortix is letting out is if Murtag is with you. Now is our chance to get you out of here." Arya said watching the two. "Saphira can fly out unless she is chained"

"No she is not chained" Eragon said still looking at floor. He knew Murtag was watching him carefully

"Good we can leave now" Arya said.

"He can't" Murtag said.

"Do I have to fight you myself so have a good reason to tell the false king?"

"He can't leave because he is no longer part of the Varden and if he was they king wouldn't let him out of the castle let alone the dungeon even if I was with him" Murtag said looking Arya straight in the eye.

"It can't be true. You swore loyalty to the Varden. How did he break your oaths?"

"He didn't. Nausada did two day ago. Fearing if I would die under torture." Eragon said still not looking up.

"How could you? You just joined him the moment your oaths were gone. You didn't even fight." Arya said almost yelling him. Eragon put his head in his hands and shook his head unable to tell Arya what had actually happened.

"Do you have any idea how long the king tortured him? Let me help you." Murtag said now standing up and glaring down at the elf. "He was tortured for at least 5 or 6 hours a day before his oaths were broken for information but Eragon didn't say a thing to him and then when the king found out that his oaths were broken he mentally and physically tortured Saphira from her mind knowing my brother would give in sooner or later. For almost a day he did that before Eragon had to give in or lose Saphira. So don't you say that he just jumped right up and joined him" Murtag yelled finishing his rant. Arya was completely taken a back by what Murtag had said.

"I am sorry I didn't know." She said to Eragon who looked up at the others.

"It's ok you didn't know. Look just to make sure that nothing slips from me or when the traitor invades my mind I have taken oaths not revel anything about he Varden or Ellessmera to the king or those loyal to him."

"That was a good thing to do. My queen and Nuasada will be happy to hear it. But in the mean time what do you plan to do?" Arya asked

"Help the Varden in any way I can" Eragon said determinedly "I'll do my best to warn the Varden when the king plans to attack, where and how many he is sending. You won't have to worry about us fighting unless we have to and if we do we will take out as many empire soldiers as possible or stay away from the fight. In the mean time I will be trying to find a way to kill the king" Eragon finished. Arya just nodded thinking though what he had just said before looking up Murtag who nodded that he agreed with Eragon

"Just to be sure swear to me. Both of you that you try to do what Eragon just said." Arya said looking at the brothers. Both swore in the Ancient Language.

Murtag looked out the window and noticed how low the sun was for the first time.

"We had better go before the king finds out how long we have been gone." Murtag said standing up and stretching.

"How long will you stay?" Eragon asked standing up.

"I will leave tomorrow and tell Nausada what has happened." They said their goodbyes and left. As soon as the boys left Arya packed her things and left. Fearing that someone would recognize the boys and come and see whom they had been talking to for so long.

The boys made oaths not revel were they had just been before reaching the castle.

* * *

They reached the castle just as the sun finished setting and found the King waiting for them. Roran and Katrina were standing behind him watching the brother's approach.

"Where have you two been?" The traitor king asked the two after the two had bowed to him.

"In the market" Murtag said, "Eragon needed some new cloths then we went for a drink."

"Really." The king said looking down at the two. Both felt the king try to probe their minds but they put barriers to block him but he was able to get in anyway. He searched their memories of the afternoon and once satisfied withdrew. "Your train will start tomorrow," he said walking away

* * *

Well there it is. thanks for reading. please review 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys.

Thanks for all the reviews and i hope you all like this chapter. it is kind of bornig and a filler but it is necessary. if anyone has anything they would like to see happen let me know

enjoy

* * *

"We should all go to bed. We're going to need our energy for tomorrow." Murtagh said as they reach their rooms.

"Night" Eragon said to the others when they reached his room. Murtagh said goodnight the couple then went to bed as well. Roran and Katrina stood in the hallway for minute not understanding why they went to bed when it was still early then they went to their room for the night.

"What do you think the king meant by training" Katrina asked

"Don't know. I just thought that the abilities would just come to me in time but this training can't be bad" Roran said sitting down on their bed. Katrina sat down next to him. The two talked well into the night before going to bed.

Roran felt someone shaking him, trying to wake him up. Roran opened one eye to see who it was and found both Murtagh and Eragon both looking down at him.

"What time it?" Roran asked

"Dawn. Now get up." Eragon said. Roran rolled over as answer.

"Get up training starts in 15 minutes." Murtagh said throwing the covers off Roran

"HEY!" Roran yelled sitting up. "Fine, I'm up" he said getting out of bed and got dressed.

"Where are you going?" Katrina asked as the boy reached the door. Roran told her where they were going.

"I want to come. Give me a minute and I'll be ready." The boys left the room and waited for her in the hall so she would be able to change.

Once Katrina joined them, Murtagh led the way to the training grounds where they found the king waiting for them.

"Your late." The king said when they reached him and bowed.

"We are sorry m'lord. Some one didn't want to get up this morning" Murtagh said Him and Eragon looked over at Roran.

"You will see to it that it does not happen again" Galbortix said to Roran who just nodded "Why are you here?" he asked looking at Katrina.

"I wish to watch your majesty" Katrina said with a curtsy

"You may but you may disturb them."

"Yes sir." Katrina said before walking over a bench and sitting down to watch

"Murtagh you will spar with Roran first." The king said.

Murtagh drew his sword and protected the edges; while Roran just stood there. He had left his hammer in his room thinking he would not need it.

"Do you not have a sword?" Murtagh asked

"No. I have only used a sword once or twice before." Roran answered

" Eragon give your cousin yours to use. His sword has not yet been finished." The king said as if he had not heard what the other two just said. Eragon unsheathed his sword and blocked the edges before handing it to Roran who took it but held it wrong. Eragon showed him how to hold it correctly before baking a way so the two would have enough to spar.

It only took Murtagh and few minutes to disarm Roran.

"You have a lot of work to" The king said "Eragon you next"

Eragon walked over to Roran, who handed him his sword back before backing away

Both took their stance but neither one attacked.

"Prepare to lose again little brother" Murtagh said

"Not this time. The last few times fought you had an advantage."

"Sure" Murtagh said before lunging at Eragon. Eragon easily blocked Murtagh blow

Murtagh did a flurry attack, which Eragon blocked easily again.

'He's playing with me' Murtagh thought ten minutes into the match. 'If he hadn't been tired at the battle of the burning planes I would be a captive of the Varden'

Murtagh faltered and Eragon took advantage it and started to attack. Eragon started out slow enough that Murtag was able to block his attack easily but Eragon steadily got faster and his attacks more complicated.

Murtagh was barely able to block his brother's attacks and his arms started to shake whenever he blocked.

Eragon noticed that Murtag was tiring and decided to end it. Eragon did a flurry of attacks, disarmed Murtagh

"Dead" Eragon said with his sword at Murtagh's neck.

"Well done" The king said walking over to the pair. Eragon lowered his sword so Murtagh could move " The elves taught you well but your cousin on the other hand needs work. I leave that to the two of you as well as teaching him the ancient language" The king said then left leaving them alone to train.

"Well you heard him Roran" Murtagh said, "Lets get started."

Eragon and Murtag spent the rest of the morning teaching Roran swordplay and the afternoons the ancient language.

Katrina learned the ancient language with Roran every afternoon as well.

* * *

i told you it would boring filler chapter. please review and let me know what thought. i'll try to have ch.9 up next week. 


	9. Chapter 9

I know i said would update sooner but a lot as happened. i have moved again and i have started a new job but i have finally found time to sit down and type a chapter.

sorry again for taking so long to update

* * *

"How am I suppose to read those?" Roran asked looking at the two books that Murtag had handed him.

"What do you mean?" Murtagh asked

"He doesn't know how to read. We have been teaching him the ancient language by pictures and such but he doesn't know how to read. Brom taught me in Teirm" Eragon said before Roran could answer, "We are going to have to teach him how to read."

"Will you teach me as well?" Katrina asked.

"We'll teach both how but not today. It is getting late." Eragon said looking at his brother.

"Fine we will start tomorrow. We'll spar in the mornings and read in the afternoons after lunch." Murtagh said, "Since we are stopping for the day am going to go see Thorn anyone want to come with me?"

Eragon and Roran jumped at the chance to go see their dragons. Eragon hadn't seen Saphira for weeks, even after he swore fealty he hadn't been able to find out were the dragon hold was.

Murtag led the way to the hold since the others didn't know it. Katrina was holding on to Roran with a death a grip; she still wasn't use to the idea of dragons but didn't want to be left alone in the castle with Roran.

It only took a few minutes to reach the hold. When Eragon saw Saphira he ran to her and gave her a big hug before telling her in detail about what had been going on the last few days and in turn she told him about everything she had found out.

Murtagh leaned against Thorn and watched a green dog sized dragon ran up to Roran

"Have thought of a name for him yet," Murtag asked.

"No I don't know any name that would fit him." Roran answered stroking the green dragons head thoughtfully.

"Going for a ride?" Murtagh asked his brother who was just finishing putting on Saphira's saddle

"Aye." Eragon answered looking over the saddle and making sure it wasn't hurting Saphira.

"Just to make sure he doesn't try anything go with him Murtagh" Said a cold voice from the doorway.

Eragon glared at the king for second before jumping into the saddle and strapping in his legs while Murtag put Thorns saddle. The king stayed long enough to watch Murtagh strap in his legs in before he left.

Saphira followed Thorn out of the hold but as soon as they were little distance from the hold Saphira took off leaving Thorn and Murtagh behind.

"_So we are going to play a game tag are we"_ Murtagh mentally said to Eragon, Saphira and Thorn. With that Thorn took off and gave chase after the two unaware that Roran and Katrina had been standing in the holds doorway watching them.

Saphira speed off away from Thorn doing sharp turns and flips clearly enjoying her self. Thorn followed her over Ura'bean (sp?) where people screamed terror and children pointed up the dragons in awe, to fields tended to by farms and over woods were animals from the playing beasts.

Thorn tagged Saphira who in turn turned around and tagged him back before speeding off back towards the fields.

Farmers and their families watched the dragon in awe; they were use seeing them out hunting so they didn't fear them as much.

Thorn forced Saphira to the ground tired of playing tag since he was losing. They landed in the middle of a field where a farmer and his sons were preparing it for crops to be planted.

As soon as Saphira landed Eragon undid the ties that held his legs in place and jumped off. When Thorn landed Murtagh jumped off and ran at the younger brother continuing the game in turn Eragon took off at slow run knowing he could easily out run his brother.

Thorn and Saphira took off again to watch the boys play from the sky.

The family watched in surprise as two boys jumped off the backs of the dragons, then the dragons take off again and hang in mid air watching the two boys run across the farmer's field.

The farmer and his boys watched the riders run around for a while before one them collapsed out of exhaustion. The one who had been running in front stopped and walked back to the one on the ground. They said something to each other before the one on the ground lunged at the one standing with surprising speed.

The two rustled in the dirt for few minutes when a Sapphire streak flew inches from the boys. One the boy jumped on to the dragons back and was back up in the sky in a matter of seconds.

The red dragon landed next to other boy and watched as the blue dragon hovered in mid air watching them.

"What wrong big brother are we to fast for you?" The boy from the blue dragon shouted down to his brother. Without responding the older brother climbed onto the red dragon and was in the air following the blue dragon back to the city.

The family watched as a blue speck flew to the city and landed some where inside the castle wall and the red dragon follow behind.

* * *

I thought Eragon and Murtagh needed to have some fun before they had to work and such i will try to have the next chapter up ASAP.

Please review


	10. Chapter 10

"Are we to fast for you brother?" Eragon asked when Thorn landed next to Saphira out side of the hold.

"No" Murtagh answered as he jumped out of the saddle. They both tried to keep their faces straight but ended up in laughing fit.

Once they had regained control they walked into the hold and found Galbortix waiting for them. Roran and Katrina were standing just behind him looking worried.

"Did you enjoy your fun?" The traitor king asked the brothers.

"It was refreshing" Murtagh answered

"Good because I have work for. The three of you will fly to Helgrind and kill the Razac," He said to the three riders. "Roran will ride with you on Thorn just so no one gets any ideas." The Eragon glanced at Roran then nodded to the king. "You will leave tonight. I want them dead by morning." The king added before leaving.

"Come let go pack. We can leave the saddles on Thorn and Saphira we will back in less then hour to leave." Murtagh said turning to leave the hold.

"Katrina will have to wait here" Eragon answered Roran unasked question. "Lets go pack, the sooner we leave the sooner we'll be back," He said following Murtagh out the hold with Roran and Katrina right behind him.

"_Saphira contact Arya and tell what are being sent out to do." _Eragon told Saphira as he left. Saphira didn't respond but Eragon knew she was telling Arya.

They went to their rooms and packed light. They only took their weapons and some food since they were only going to be gone over night. They finished packing in less then 10 minutes and headed back to the hold. Katrina stayed behind in Roran's room.

They tied all three packs to Saphira saddle since Thorn had to carry two people. Then went outside to mount. Roran was getting ready to climb into Thorns saddle when the King came out

"I don't care how kill them but Roran is to watch you both so he can see and hopefully learn something and what is expected of him. Do not fail" The king said turning around and walking back the castle.

Roran climbed into the saddle and with Murtagh's help strapped his legs in. Then Murtag mounted in front of him and strapped his legs in as Eragon did the same on Saphira.

Once they were set the two dragons left the ground for sky. Roran had death grip on Murtaghs' waist till he had to say something from the lack air.

"_Did you tell Arya"?_

"_Yes, she told Nausda as well"_

"_Is she in Surda?"_

"_Yes, She also told me to tell you that Varden misses you very much"_

"_I miss them as well," _Eragon said.

"_Murtagh lets show Roran what dragons can really do." _Eragon said

"_How about Thorn want to have some with my dear cousin?"_ Murtagh asked his dragon

"_Lets"_ Thorn responded. Thorn looked over at Saphira who nodded. At the same time both dragons took speeding off and tricks though air. Eragon and Murtagh were enjoying themselves but Roran had a death grip on Murtagh again with his eyes shut.

When Heligrind came into the view the dragons stopped their playing. They landed on the outskirts of the city on cliff, the same cliff that Saphira had hidden on when they were here with Brom visiting Joed.

Roran slid off of Thorn and to the ground after Murtagh dismounted

"Never do that again please." Roran said before covering his mouth. The other two laughed at his reaction.

Murtagh made beef stew which Eragon declined and instead had bread cheese eyeing the soup with distaste and disgust.

Eragon volunteered for the first watch and watched as Roran got out his sleeping bag and feel asleep almost instantly and as Murtagh went over to Thorn who covered Murtagh with his wing for warmth.

Eragon leaned against Saphira knowing the only ones asleep were Roran and the dragons. Murtagh and Eragon were both trying to figure out why they were being sent to kill the Razac.

Around midnight Murtagh crawled out from under Thorns wing. He saw Eragon looking up at the stars still awake. Murtagh walked over and sat down next to him leaning against Saphira and looked up to the stars.

"Why?" Eragon asked. Murtag knew what he was asking about but was wondering the same thing.

"I don't know." He answered searching the sky as if it held the answer he seeked.

"Why do you think mom took me Garrow and not both of us?"

"Dad and the king both knew about me and if I had disappeared as well then they would have searched for me and found you as well."

"But I was two when you got the scar. So how could she know to hide me from him?" Eragon had just finished asking the question when realized what the answer was. Angel had told her.

"Don't know"

"I do. I just remembered"

"Why?"

"Your going to think I am weird."

"No I won't. Just tell me"

"Ok, Angela told me she had read moms future. I think she predicated it."

"How do you know?"

"Angela told me after she had told me my future."

"What did she say to you?"

"I haven't told anyone but Saphira."

"You can tell me I won't tell anyone." Eragon looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye.

" Ok, But you have swear you won't let anyone know about it weather it be you telling them or them searching your mind." Murtagh sighed then swore he wouldn't let anyone know.

"The first one was someone close to me would die soon, that was Brom. Then I would fall in love with a princess but she didn't know how it would turn out. Third a family member would betray me, at first I thought it meant Roran but it meant…you" Eragon said slowly "The last two were that I would live a long life and I would leave this land never to return."

"Wow" Murtag said after thinking it all though. Eragon looked over at brother and Murtagh met his gaze.

"What do think about it?"

"I don't know but I know Arya is probably the princess but as for you leaving I am coming with you if you do." Eragon looked at his brother in shock. He didn't think Murtagh would want to go with him if he left

"You think I am going to let you leave just like that without me.

"I thought …"

"We just got back together and I am not going to let my only family go that easily," Murtagh said. Eragon smiled at him and gave him a hug, which Murtagh returned.  
_"You two had better get some sleep" _a voice said in their heads_ "I'll take the over the watch."_

They both looked at Saphira who had been woken up by the brothers

"How much did you hear?" Eragon asked her

"_Pretty much all of it,_" a male voice said in their heads

"Why didn't you say anything?" Murtag asked the two dragons

"_Because it was brother moment"_ Saphira answered and Thorn just nodded

"_You two get some sleep you have a busy day ahead,"_ Saphira said lifting her wing for he rider. Thorn did the same. The boys nodded and went to sleep. Neither had trouble falling asleep for the first time in a long time. The dragons on the other hand stayed up the rest of the night talking.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello.

i know it's been awhile since i have update. i have a lot things change for me and am now finding the time to sit down type. this chap. is shot but i'll hopefully have more up soon. read and review please.

Roran was the first of the boys to wake up the next morning

Roran was the first of the boys to wake up the next morning. Their camp was already lit up by the sun, which meant they had slept for to long.

Roran started a small fire and made some stew for breakfast. Saphira opened her eyes and watched Roran chop up some dried meat and put into the stew before going back to sleep.

Just as the stew was ready Saphira stood up and stretched while Eragon stepping out from under her outs stretched wing being careful so Saphiras' wing wouldn't clip him by accident. Saphira laid back down just as Thorn stood up stretched with Murtagh emerging from under one of his wings yawning.

Thorn laid back down close to Saphira which Eragon noticed but didn't say anything.

Murtagh and Roran at the stew, which Eragon looked at with, disgust while he had some fruit.

"I think we should wait a little longer to attack" Eragon said looking up at the Razac's cave

"I agree. It'll give us the advantage with sun up a little more." Murtagh said while starting to pack up camp. After their camp was cleaned up Eragon and Murtagh but the saddles on the dragon and attached the saddle bags while Roran watched them.

"_Will I be able to this one day? What if I don't want to fight"_ Roran thought to himself watching as Eragon took his sword and put it on his hip then taking it out of the sheath and going though fighting stances to loosen up his muscles. _"Will I be able to do what they do? They are both younger then me but yet they have seen more and done more then me." _Roran kept second guessing himself till Eragon brought him back to reality.

They were getting ready to leave so Roran scrambled on to Saphira and Eragon strapped in Roran arms and legs so he would be safe if they had to fight in the sky.

"What about you?" Roran asked when Eragon strapped in his arms.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Saphira won't let me fall. And besides you won't be involved in the fight."

"What! Why not?"

"Because your not ready." Murtagh said from Thorn Eragon nodded in agreement. Roran didn't push the matter because he knew they were right but he wasn't any happier when they left the camp and headed to Razacs' lair.

When the dragons landed Eragon undid the straps one Rorans arms and helped him with the legs straps. They dismounted and looked around.

"Roran do see those rocks over there?" Eragon asked quietly pointing to them. Roran nodded then went over to them. Still not liking the idea of hiding.

Eragon checked to make sure that Roran was safe before walking to mouth cave followed closely by his brother.

Eragon and Murtagh drew their swords as the entered the cave reading themselves for a fight but what they found in the cave was two dead Razacs and two dead letherblaka.

The letherblaka had been beheaded and the Razacs had their own swords in their chest right were their was.

"They must have found out we were coming to kill them but instead of letting us kill them they killed themselves." Eragon said taking in the site.

"But why?"

" Honor maybe. No one will ever know now." Eragon said. "What about the prisoners they had?" Eragon and Murtagh both searched the cave with their minds but found no living being left.

"Lets get out of here. The king isn't going to be happy this." Murtagh said sheathing his sword and turning on his heals.

"Ok, but Roran rides back with you" Eragon said following Murtagh out of the cave disappointed that he would be unable to get revenge for his uncles death.

"What happened?" Roran asked forsaking his hiding place as they came out of the cave.

"You'll find out soon enough. You're riding back with me." Murtagh said. Eragon came out a second later and saw Roran over by Thorn getting ready to mount.

"_What happened lil one?"_ Saphira asked Eragon told her what had happened as he mounted and strapped in legs and arms. He looked over at Thorn and saw Murtagh finish strapping in his legs with the straps meant for his arm with Roran behind him strapped in before Saphira took off with Thorn right behind her.

"_Lets have fun. I have a feeling we won't be flying together for awhile"_ Eragon said to Saphira when they had been in the air for a little bit.

"_So do I little one. He won't be happy about this"_ Saphira answered doing loop –to-loops then speeding off and doing other aerial moves. The flight back was to short for the brother, for they know what was coming.

They landed in the main courtyard and found him waiting for them with Katrina. They dismounted and unsaddled the dragons before they took off with saddles in their claws to the dragon hold to rest.

They walked up to the king and bowed.

"Are they dead?" He asked

"Yes" Murtagh answered.

"But yet neither of you have a drop of blood on you. So how did you kill them."

"We didn't. They killed themselves." Eragon answered

"They were dead when we got there this morning" Murtagh said. As soon as he finished Eragon and Murtagh found themselves flying across the courtyard. They hit the stonewall on the other side, hard.

Roran couldn't believe his eyes but was glad it was not him that had been thrown across the courtyard.

"You two leave." The king said Roran and Katrina. Roran didn't need to be told twice. He walked past the king then grabbed Katrina who seemed to be rooted in place by fear of what just happened so Roran half lead half dragged her back into the castle.

"You two follow me." Galbortix said to the brothers who got up and followed him to the throne.

"You two have failed me once and you won't do it again. You will train Roran and his dragon hard so the will no fail me. Do you understand."

"Yes ebirth" they said together

"Good. You three will travel to Daret. There is a Rumor that there is an elf there. You are to bring him to me if it true. Am I understood?" The boys nodded "You will leave tomorrow not leave before I change my mind."

The boys left quickly thankful that they had not been thrown across the room or worse. They didn't speak till they had reached Murtagh's room and but spell around them so no one could hear them


	12. Chapter 12

"Good

"Good. You three will travel to Daret. There is a Rumor that there is an elf there. You are to bring him to me if it true. Am I understood?" The boys nodded "You will leave tomorrow not leave before I change my mind."

The boys left quickly thankful that they had not been thrown across the room or worse. They didn't speak till they had reached Murtagh's room and put spell around them so no one could hear them

"I bet I know who the elf is" Murtagh said sitting down on his bed.

"Me too but she's to far away for Saphira to contact unless she goes hunting tonight." Eragon said giving Murtagh a smile. Murtagh returned the smile knowing what Eragon had in mind. The brothers told their dragons the plan who then took off to go hunting.

"You want to tell Roran or should I?" Eragon asked.

"He knows you better, but we'll both tell him." Murtagh said "Well let's get it over" He added standing up. Eragon nodded and got up from the chair he was sitting in.

The brothers left the room and headed to Roran's room. Murtagh knocked on the door then opened it not bothering to wait for him to answer him.

They found the couple in chairs by the windows looking out the window. Roran jumped out of his chair when the brothers burst into the room

"You two are okay!" Katrina said when saw them.

"We thought that you wouldn't be able to move for a few days." Roran said relaxing back into the chair.

"No such luck" Eragon said smiling.

"We're leaving tomorrow for Daret" Murtagh said. Katrina smile instantly left her face. Roran just nodded knowing he didn't have a choice in the matter.

They chatted for little bit before leavening. Eragon and Murtagh headed to their own room to pack again and get some sleep. After Dark Saphira and Thorn returned and informed Eragon that Arya had already left Daret and was heading back to Ellesmarse (sp?)

"_Good. Get some rest we have useless journey ahead of us" _Eragon said laying in his bed to get some sleep which didn't come easy to him. Eragon woke up at dawn even though he had only had few hours of sleep.

Eragon reluctantly got up of his bed, got dressed and grabbed his bags. Eragon first went to his cousins' room since he wasn't a morning person. Eragon found him already awake and dressed with Katrina still asleep in the bed

"Ready?" Eragon asked quietly

"No but lets get this over with" Roran said getting up out of the chair he had been sitting in and grabbed his bags by the door following Eragon out of the room and quietly closing the door behind him

"_Murtagh you ready"_ Eragon asked thought their mental link.

"_Yeah"_ came the response. Eragon and Roran met Murtagh out of his room

They walked to the kitchen to get food and eat quick breakfast before heading to the dragon hold where they found Thorn and Saphira snuggling.

"Well looks like they have finally hooked up" Eragon said getting his saddle and going over to Saphira to wake her up. It took them some prodding to wake the two dragons.

While Murtagh and Eragon saddled the two dragons Roran spent some time with his.

"His almost big enough to ride" Eragon said looking at the green dragon, which was now almost the size of the house. Roran didn't respond but just kept petting him

"_Roran"_ said rough voice in his head. Roran looked around to see who it was but the others were busy getting ready.

"I must be hearing things" Roran said out loud.

"Hearing what?" Eragon asked

"A voice"

"It's your dragon. Saphira and Thorn have been teaching him." Roran looked at his dragon in awe that he was talking when he was so young

"_You can talk?"_ Roran thought

"_Yes"_ came the reply in the same rough voice

"_How are we able to talk like this?"_

"_We are bounded. We can see each other thoughts. It is the same way that Saphira and Thorn are able to talk to each other and their riders."_ The green dragon explained.

"He needs a name" Eragon said

"I don't know any names worthy enough of him." Roran said Murtagh rattled off a list of dragon name from the old days. The green dragon rejected them all.

"I will think of a name while we are gone and I will hopefully have one you will like." The green dragon nodded in response.

Roran climbed into Saphira's saddle behind Eragon. As soon as they were ready the two dragons and head toward Daret. The place where Eragon killed his first two urgals.

It took them three long days to reach the small town. The boys left the dragons 2 miles from the town. They unsaddled the dragons so that they would be able move freely. Murtagh used magic to hide the saddles so they wouldn't draw attention themselves. Once they were ready Eragon led the to Daret with a cloak and hood covering his face and ears.

"Last time I was here a band of Urgals had killed everyone in town. Am surprised that people have moved back here." Eragon said as they reached the edge of town and saw two boys running in between houses playing.

"Lets find an inn" Murtagh said "Then we can start looking for the elf that is supposed to be here."

They found an inn that had a spare room with two beds on the main street. Eragon volunteered to sleep on the floor but Roran wouldn't let him since Murtagh and him needed a restful sleep more then he did.

"Well we might as well start looking for her." Murtagh said looking down at the street form the window.

"Sure why not, lets go see the sights" Roran said standing up and heading toward the door with brother right behind him.

"You guys go ahead. I want to see something" Eragon said putting his cloak back on and covering his face ears.

"Ok but we'll meet back here at dusk" Murtagh said following Roran out of the room.

Eragon followed him out the room but went the other direction when they reached the street.

Eragon walked though Daret with his head down even though his hood covered his face. As he walked though the town he reached out with his mind to see if the person he was looking for was near. He found the others in pub near the hotel with drinks and talking to some men about the empire. He knew the two would be drunk before dusk but he know that Murtagh would also ask around about elf, what place to get information then from drunks who had loose tongues.

He kept searching and finally found who he was looking for. He picked up pace and before long reached small tavern at the edge of town. Eragon went in and found who was looking for at a table in the corner. He walked over to her and sat down with out asking.

"Hello Angela"

"Hello Eragon shadeslayer. We have been waiting for you."

"Whose we?" Eragon asked, solumbum jumped onto the table as a response._ "Hello solumbum" _Eragon said scratching the werecat behind the ears who responded by purring. "Who else is here?"

"They are waiting upstairs" Angela said getting up leading the way though tavern and up stair to a room halfway down the hallway.

Angela opened the door and went in. Eragon followed in behind with solumbum. Before closing the door behind him and looking at 3 new people in the room.

"Hello Eragon" said a lady in rich red dress with tan skin and black pulled back out of her face.

"Hello milady" Eragon said before turning the other two people one woman with dark brown hair and in traveling cloths the other an older man with long silver hair and in traveling cloths as well. Eragon touched his first fingers to lips and recited the eleven greeting to both who returned it as well.

"It is good to see you Arya and you to master."

"It has been to long." Oromis said gesturing for him to sit down in the empty chair by the window Eragon sat down and pulled his down.

"Arya has told us what has happened since you left," Nausada said. Eragon looked down at the floor in shame

"Don't be ashamed. You fought your best against to stay away from him" Oromis said. Eragon's head shot up and looked Oromis straight in the eyes

"He is right Eragon. Now tell us everything that has happened since you last saw Arya." Nausada said. Eragon nodded and told all that had happened includeing his oaths to himself not revel anything about the Varden and the Elves. Nausada sighed when he told them.

When he finished everyone was silent each in their own thoughts about what he had just told them. "I know I released you from your vows to me but we need to know is if you are still with us" Nausada said breaking the silence

"I may have sworn fealty to the king but my loyalty with the elves and the Varden. As does Rorans and Murtaghs. We all want to see Galbortrix gone." Eragon said looking her in the eyes.

"Now that, that is steeled I wish to have a word with Eragon alone." Oromis said. The other nodded and left the room. Oromis soundproofed the room so one out side could hear them

"I can't blame you for what you have done for I know it you hadn't sworn fealty to him Saphira would have died. You have also giving us advantage by doing so." Oromis said looking over at Eragon.

"How?"

"Now we have someone on the inside that he will be sending out to fight whenever he is going to attack the Varden for he surely want to show that he has control over all the riders in." Eragons eyes widened when realized what Oromis meant. He would be able to give the Varden warring every time before the empire attacked them. "Even though you are no longer tied the Varden you are to return to finish you training."

"But how can I convince him to let me leave for a long period of time"

"Am not sure but am sure we can find a way." Oromis said standing up and going to door so the other could rejoin them.

They all talked for a little longer before Eragon realized that it was already dusk. Stood up and said goodbye but he left he swore in the ancient language that he wouldn't revel anything that happened to anyone. Before he left the room Eragon pulled his hood back up and left


	13. Chapter 13

Okay I know I haven't updated in like ever but I have had a bunch of stuff happen to me in the last year. I moved from Ga to Al for work and family but now am hoping to move back to Ga in the next two weeks or so but with out further ado here is the long awaited chapter 13

* * *

Once he was back the street he pulled his hood back up and left. Eragon walked back to the inn they were staying at thinking about had just happened. When Eragon entered he searched for Murtagh's mind to see if Roran and him were back yet.

Eragon easily located his brother in the room they had rented. Eragon slowly climbed the stairs but when he reached the top he noticed that there was another person in the room with Murtagh and Roran. Eragon could tell that the person was really mad and murderous. He quickened his pace and loosened his sword from its sheath but didn't draw it.

As he came to the door Eragon stopped and took a deep breath before slowly opening the door. The first person Eragon saw was the last person he thought he would see was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room facing the door with his legs crossed and his arms crossed over chest

Eragon quickly looked around the room and found Murtagh and Roran sitting on the bed. Murtagh quickly glanced up at Eragon before looking back down. Roran didn't even move even when Eragon shut the door the room. Eragon took a quick at the two and noticed Roran had some bruises forming but looking fine otherwise. Murtagh on the other had several bruises, a black eye and broken arm that was bent at an angle and swollen resting in his lap. Eragon's eye shot to the man in the middle room knowing he had caused it.

"So nice of you to join us Eragon" the king said smiling at him with an evil glint in his eyes. "Where were you?"

"Out looking for the elf that is suppose to be here" Eragon answered with out hesitating

"Well"

"I didn't find an elf any where in the town" Eragon replied trying to control himself from jumping at the king for what he did the others. Almost as soon as Eragon finished his sentence he felt the king trying to get into his mind. Eragon let his barriers down knowing what he was looking the king could never get to because of the oaths he had taken and because Saphira was making an image of him walking though Daret looking for the elf and looking in peoples mind to see if the had seen the elf.

Seeming satisfied the king left Eragon mind before throwing him against the wall.

"Your hiding something from and I don't like it when my servants his something from me" Galby said walking over to Eragon who was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall for support trying to catch his breath. The picked Eragon up by the throat bring him to just below eye level so that he was strangling Eragon who was trying to loosen the kings hold so that he breath.

Roran had to hold Murtagh back so that he wouldn't jump at the king despite his broken arm. Eragon looked over at Murtagh for a brief second before Galby tightened is grip around Eragon throat causing Eragon to shut his in pain he wouldn't give the king the satisfaction of him screaming even though he couldn't scream.

Eragon opened his eyes looked Murtagh directly in the eye which made Murtagh stop struggling again Roran. Murtagh knew he couldn't do anything to help his brother all it would do was earn a few more broken bones, which he would gladly take if the king would just leave his brother alone.

Eragon shut his eyes again to keep himself from screaming. _"Eragon was is wrong?"_ Saphira asked feeling Eragon's pain

"_The king"_ Eragon answered sending her a mental image of what was going on. Saphira fell silent but sent strength though to Eragon to help him.

Eragon heard a sword being drawn right before he felt cold steal against his throat. His snapped opened and met the kings, which clearly showed his rage with a glint of madness in them.

"You will do well to remember to not hide things from ever again and you will lead me to the elves in due" he said emphasizing his words by pushing his sword into Eragon's throat drawing blood.

The dropped Eragon right before he could pass out from the lack air. Eragon fell to the floor and began cough trying to get air into lungs. Once the world stopped spinning Eragon slowly sat back leaning against the wall for support.

"We leave tomorrow" he said looking down at Eragon in disgust before he swept out of the room close the door behind him.

* * *

Okay so that all I am going to write rite now I know its that long but I'll try update again later in the week

I need a beta reader, if anyone is interested let me know. Review plez


	14. Chapter 14

I got a wonderful this morning that asked for me to update

I got a wonderful this morning that asked for me to update. It was the first review I got for 13 so decided to go ahead and update this morning before I have actually to out do the stuff I need to get done before I move. Here's 14 there probably won't be much action but am not sure how long am going to make it yet.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Roran asked looking over at his cousin who just nodded in response still catching his breath. The three stayed silent for a while think over what had just happened.

"What happened before I got here?" Eragon asked breaking the silence in the room.

"We went to a bar and …" Roran began but could clearly not remember pass that

" And we got drunk. It doesn't take much to get Roran drunk at all he only had 2 beers and was out of it." Murtagh said still looking down but smiling at some memory "anyway when we got back he was already in the room sitting in the chair as he was when you came in. As soon as we opened the door he threw us against the wall in the hallway"

"Then dragged us into the room" Roran finished. Him getting knocked against the wall must have cleared his mind pretty good.

"How did you break your arm" Eragon asked

"I fought back," Murtagh said looking up to meet Eragon's eyes.

"And you broke you arm. Good job" Eragon said 'the king had said something to upset Murtagh, it was most likely had something me' Eragon thought to himself

"Here let me heal your arm" Eragon said getting up and walking over to his brother. Eragon didn't even let Murtagh argue that he would heal it later. Once Murtagh's arm was healed Eragon moved to his bed and laid down thinking. He saw Murtagh move to the other bed and lay down.

Eragon watched as Roran then Murtagh fell asleep leaving him alone with his thoughts

"_Eragon I have visitors"_ Saphira said cutting into Eragon's thoughts

"_Who"_ Eragon asked getting up and walking out to the small balcony connected to their room

"_Oromis and the others they wish for you to join us."_

"_Ok am coming ill be there in a few minutes"_ Eragon said going back inside and grabbing his cloak before quietly opening the door and shutting the door so it wouldn't wake the others

He stole quickly and quietly down the hall and out of the inn. He kept to the shadows once on the streets reaching out with his mind to make sure he wasn't being followed by anyone. He found someone 30 or so feet behind but recognized him. Murtagh hadn't been asleep when he left. Eragon stopped and waited for him catch up with him.

"I though you were asleep" Eragon asked when Murtagh and caught up.

" I was until thorn woke me and told me to come" Murtagh said clearly not pleased to about this midnight jaunt. Eragon shrugged then continued toward were the dragons were.

As they came into view of the dragons they 4 people waiting along with a third dragon bigger then Saphira or Thorn.

Eragon stopped when he saw he the third dragon. Murtagh looked at curiously before looking back at his brother who was few steps behind. "Before we reach them you must swear not revel anything you are about to hear or see to anyone" Eragon watching his brother

Murtagh hesitated for minute before swearing in the ancient language that he won't revel/say anything to anyone.

When they reached the group Eragon recited the standard elf greeting before greeting Nasuada. Murtagh unsure of what to do followed his brother's lead.

"What happened to you neck?" Nasuada asked noticing the bruising and the dried blood.

"Do you even have to ask," Eragon said before launching into the story. After the story they turned their attention to Murtagh.

"Let me see you arm" Oromis asked Murtagh looked over at Eragon who nodded before walking off to see the dragons.

"Eragon healed it." Murtagh said

"I see" Oromis said before letting Murtagh take his arm back. Murtagh looked around to see where Eragon had gotten off to and found him standing by the biggest dragon. He had a gold tint to him even in the dark.

"We will be working on a way to break your oaths to the traitor king" Nasuada said breaking the silence that had fallen over the group. Eragon just nodded as if he knew she was going to that. Murtagh was still watching Eragon "That includes you to and Roran of course" Nasuada finished looking at Murtagh who looked back at her in surprise.

"Murtagh this is Oromis and Gleadr. They are Saphira's and mine teachers" Eragon said turning back the group Murtag looked at Gleadr taking in every inch of him.

"We have found a way for you to finish your training" Arya said speaking for the first time.

"I was thinking of a way to before coming here but it seems you have beat me to it" Eragon said walking over to join them

"What do you mean finish your training?" Murtagh asked

"I need to go back and finish my training" Eragon answered

"You know he'll never allow you to leave months at a time." Murtagh said

"Yes we know that. That's why we are here," Eragon answered looking over to Oromis who nodded

" I have come up with a plan but it will take all four of us" Oromis said

"Four? Roran can't use magic yet." Murtagh said getting more confused by the minute

"Not Roran, Arya will be helping" Oromis explained. Murtagh looked over Eragon who looked like he was having hard time controlling himself from laughing. Eragon looked over at Nasuada who was talking to Saphira, which seemed to calm him down.

"How are we supposed to pull this off?" Murtagh asked

"Always the doubtful one. The four of us will use magic to disguise Arya as I as humans" Oromis explained

"Then what you become servants in the castle?" Murtagh said doubt the plan would fool the king

"In a way yes. I will become you sword/magic teacher and Arya will be one of my students" Oromis said looking Murtagh in the eye

"I don't think it will fool the king though," Murtagh said not breaking the eye contact

"What do you think shade slayer?" Arya asked

"I will have to agree with Murtagh. I don't think it will fool him for very long but possibly long enough for him loose interest in you. But if you two are willing to take the chance of getting caught then lets go for it." Eragon said looking between Arya and Oromis

"Then it is settled" Nasuada said joining the group "You two will joining them in Ure'bean in a few days time"

"What about your dragon?" Murtagh asked

"He will stay outside of the city training the dragons when he can." Murtagh just shrugged at turned to walk back toward Daret. Eragon said he's goodbyes before following his brother. Eragon ran a few strides to catch up to Murtagh.

"Why did you agree with the elves?" Murtagh asked

"I don't like the plan but what else could we do. You know as well as I do that Galby wouldn't let me of any of us leave for months at a time. He want us especially me where he can keep an eye on us at all times."

"I know but I don't think that the king will let Oromis train us unless he proves himself first" Murtagh said. Eragon didn't respond because they were in view of Daret now. They walked the rest of the way in silence leaving the other to his own thoughts

* * *

I know its not that long but I promise the next chapter will have a little more action in it. Please review


	15. Chapter 15

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have a few really good reasons. I had to put down my 11 and half year old golden on Aug. 16th it was a sad day for my parents and I.

I just got 2 new puppies who are 12 and 13 weeks old. I have been working my ass off and I have to start studying so I can go to college its just hordes of fun.

I don't know how long I will make this chapter and I probably won't edit it and just let spell check pick everything up for now until I can reread it and fix my mistakes just so I can get the chapter up.

And yes I will be calling Galbortrix, Galby more often then not because it is easier to type.

Galbortrix woke the boys up before door and only let them grab a small bit to eat before leavening the small town.

Roran was on Saphira with Eragon but his bags were attached to Thorns saddle. The two dragons flanked Shurkin (SP?) on either side so they mad a triangle as they headed back towards Urea' bean. They only stopped for small lunch before continuing on till well after night fall.

Murtagh and Eragon slept by their dragon while Roran and the king slept by the fire. In the morning Thorn and Saphira woke their riders while Roran was unfortunately waked by the king earning a few more bruises.

They ate a small cold breakfast before continuing on their way. Due to the pace Galby was setting they were only a half day away from the capital.

"_Eragon"_ Saphira said interrupting Eragon thoughts.

"_Yes"_

"_Arya just contacted me"_

"_What did she say?"_

"_She asked if you could meet them at the pub where you met her the last time"_

"_When?"_

"_In 3 weeks they just left Daret. They are going to back to the queen to tell them their plan before riding to the capital."_

"_Ok I'll tell the others when I get a chance and tell them to be careful for me."_

By late morning they could see the outline of the city. Eragon watched as the hazy outline grew steadily clearer

They landed in the courtyard an hour or so after lunch.

Eragon and Murtagh slowly took the saddles on their dragon before letting them take it back the hold before they left hunt or sleep.

"You three follow me.' Galbortrix commanded over his shoulder as headed up the castle.

They followed him to the thrown room where they thought they were in for beating.

The king sat down in his high backed chair before looking each boy in the eyes probing their minds.

First was Roran who was scared and was worrying about Katrina.

Murtagh was next. His face an emotionless mask but hate burning bright in his eyes. When he reached Murtagh's mind he found a brick but quickly found and weak spot and brought down his barrier

Galby dove into his mind and started searching though his recent memories. He came upon another wall protecting certain thoughts and memories but no matter how hard he looked the evil king couldn't find a week spot.

He finally gave and withdrew from Murtaghs mind before turning on Eragon. Who was unusually calm.

"Lets what shadeslayer has to show me" spat at Eragon clearly mad before diving into his to his mind. To the kings surprise Eragon let down his barriers. As he did with Murtagh he came upon the same block in his younger brother's mind.

Searching further into his mind the king found many other barriers that he couldn't break though.

The evil king withdrew quickly from the boys mind before throwing him across room. The king knew that Eragon had been in contact with the Varden or the Elves and was keeping it from him all with other information.

Eragon hit the wall hard. They all heard a sickening crack when he hit the wall. Instead of sliding down the wall Eragon was able to get his feet underneath him and keep his balance but leaning against the wall.

"You two out Galby ordered to Roran and Murtagh. Roran reluctantly but quickly left the room. Murtagh on the other hand stood his ground refusing to move an inch,

"I said get out" The evil king repeated throwing Murtagh out the room and closing the doors.

"Damn" Murtagh cursed standing up and going to the wall opposite of the doors and sitting down.

Murtagh listened to his brother screams of pain that escaped his brother as well as the thuds when he hit the door that he had his gazed fixed on the entire time. Murtagh cringed every time he heard Eragon scream.

It was well into the night before the doors were opened and the traitor king walked out not noticing that Murtagh was sitting on the floor.

Once Murtagh knew that the king was a safe distance a way he dashed into the room, searching for his brother who was sitting in a dark corner breathing heavily and healing his more life threatening wounds leaving the bruises for another time.

"Eragon" Murtagh called out

"Over hear" Eragon panted from the corner

well that's all I am going to write for right now because i am leaving to go see my grandparents in TN in a few minutes. The next chapter I promise some brotherly time Eragon and Murtagh until then.

Please review. The more I get the faster I'll try to update.


	16. Chapter 16

Afraid that he would trip over his brother Murtagh made a small fire in the palm of his hand so that he could see

Afraid that he would trip over his brother Murtagh made a small fire in the palm of his hand so that he could see.

He found Eragon sitting in the corner leaning against the wall for support and short of breath. Murtagh quickly made his way over to Eragon but stopped short when the light fell upon him illuminating the damage that Galbortrix had done.

Murtagh took in a sharp breath as he looked at his brother injuries. Eragon had a cuts and bruises all over his body. Murtagh watched Eragon heal a cut on his neck that could have caused him problems later on before rushing over to him to help.

"Wow" Murtagh said when he sat down next to Eragon who had finished healing the cut "He should did a number didn't he."

Eragon just shrugged his shoulders before going back to healing the life threatening or cause problems later on. Murtagh started to help Eragon heal the last for cuts before starting on the major bruises.

It took the two boys over an hour of working in silence to heal all of the major cut and bruises. After they were done Murtagh helped Eragon walk up to his room. Once Murtagh got helped Eragon on to his bed he ran down to the kitchen and got them both dinner and a wine skin before heading back up to Eragon's room with the food.

The brothers talked little while they ate on Eragon's bed slowly regaining their energy that they had used healing Eragon's injuries.

"In three week Thorn said" Murtagh asked knowing that Eragon would know what he was talking about.

"Yeah at the same place" Eragon yawned

"You just bring trouble with you where ever you go don't you" Murtagh teased

"The same goes for you" Eragon retorted laying back in his bed and closing his eyes.

"True" Murtagh yawned.

The two talked for an hour or so before falling asleep.

"_Eragon"_ A female voice called loudly but gently

"_Eragon get up!_ The voice yelled when he didn't move. Eragon bolted straight up instantly wide-awake from his trancelike sleep

"_Did you have to yell Saphira"_ Eragon asked rubbing his temples with his fingertips.

"_Yes. I tried to wake you gently but you wouldn't wake."_ Saphira said smugly. Eragon just grumbled in response and got of bed. _"Gleadr connected me this morning"_

"_Really what did he say?"_

"_They decided to connect the queen though magic instead of going to see her person in light of what happened last night."_

"_Why?"_

"_They want to get here as soon as possible."_

"_What does that have to with last night?"_

"_After what happened to you last night Oromis thought it would be best to get here sooner rather then later so that you can finish your training before there is nothing left of you besides a pile of bones."_

"_I can tell that there is no way to convince them other wise. Let me know when the get near the city so I can go meet them and help them disguise themselves as humans." _Eragon sighed

"_They won't be needing your help. Oromis found another way"_ Saphira said answering his unasked question

Eragon shook his head in amusement before saying goodbye. He looked over at his bed where Murtagh still slept. They had fallen asleep talking last night about random things. Deciding to let him slept Eragon quietly left his room closing the door behind him.

Eragon walked down to the kitchen to get something for breakfast. He found Roran and Katrina in the kitchen talking but stopped when he came in, they still didn't know that he could hear them from down the hall.

"How are you feeling" Roran asked tensely

"Could be better" Eragon answered grabbing a half loaf of bread and some cheese before joining them at the counter.

"From the looks of it he didn't to much" Roran said watching his cousin

"Only because Murtagh and me spent most of the night healing all the life threatening stuff" Eragon said slicing the bread and cheese.

Eragon ate in silence before leaving the kitchen to go wake his brother but was saved the effort when Murtagh turned the corner.

"I wouldn't go in there," Eragon warned when they meet halfway down the hall.

"Why?" Murtagh asked

"The love bids are in there. Here I grab this for you I was just coming back up to wake you" Eragon said handing Murtagh bread before walking off leaving Murtagh in the hall. Eragon headed to the training field to meditate.

When he reached the field Eragon found a quiet corner and sat down.

Murtagh on the other hand went to the dragon hold to see Thorn.

When he reached the hold Murtagh only found the black dragon sleeping.

"_Where are you"_ Murtagh called out with his mind to Thorn.

"_We are training the young one"_ Thorn responded

"_How is he doing?"_

"_Good, he has grown much in the past few weeks. A few more months and Roran will be able to ride him."_

"_He still needs to find a name for him"_

"_He has"_

"_Really he didn't tell us. What is it?_

"_Garrow after his late father"_

"_A good name for him"_ Murtagh said before saying goodbye to Thorn so he could help train Garrow. Murtagh left the hold and decided to search for his brother to see it he wanted to spar with him real quick before Roran would join them for his training.

When Murtagh reached the training field he found Roran sparing against a soldier while Eragon stood on the sidelines watching and only shouting one or two things to Roran for him fix.

Murtagh walked over to Eragon and stopped by his side watching Roran.

"When did you start?" Murtagh asked, "Widen your stance and square your shoulders" He shouted to Roran

"A few minutes ago." Eragon said not taking his eyes off his cousin.

"Dead" Roran said to the soldier. He had his sword tip at his opponents' neck.

"Very good. Take a 5 minute breather before you next match but remember you won't get a rest in battle." Eragon said. Roran just nodded before heading to the wall were Katrina was sitting.

"Would you like to spar?" Murtagh asked his brother.

"Sure" Eragon agreed. The boys stepped on to the field and drew their swords using magic to protect the blade.

They took their stances ten feet apart from each other. They didn't notice that everyone had stopped training and was watching the brothers size each other up.

With out notice Murtagh lunged at Eragon who easily blocked the attack.

The match went for no more then two or three minutes before Eragon said dead, his sword pointing to Murtagh's heart.

"You were toying with me" Murtagh accused as he took the spell off his sword and sheathed it.

"A little" Eragon confessed shadowing Murtagh with his sword before turning to a random soldier "your next to spar with Roran" he said before going back to stand at the edge of the field. The soldier sighed in relief that he was only fight Roran and not Eragon or Murtagh.

As Murtagh watched Eragon walk back to the spot he had been standing in earlier he felt his chest swell with pride for his little brother an emotion he didn't expect to feel.

Murtagh joined his brother as Roran stepped up. They watched Roran spar 5 more soldiers before going to library to study but no matter they did Murtagh couldn't help but feel proud of Eragon.


End file.
